


Profecia

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean está feliz por Sam, F/M, M/M, Sam conforta Rowena por causa dos pesadelos dela, Sam e Rowena são descobertos, Spoilers do episódio 20 da 14 temporada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Tudo agora parecia ser o fim e talvez nele pudesse se encontrar alguém que estaria lá para lutar junto.





	Profecia

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers do episódio 20 da 14 temporada de Supernatural.   
> Fim alternativo para o fim da 15 temporada.

\- Bem vindos ao fim. - Falou Chuck em uma voz firme e de deboche antes de desaparecer num piscar de olhos assim como o céu se tornou a mais escura de todas as noites.  
Durante todo esse tempo todos os quais pregavam por ajuda, ao caos que o mundo estava, a cada perda, dor. Deus, ele sempre esteve os escutando, ele via o sofrimento de todos, mas ele ser o vilão? Isso tudo foi longe de mais e é tão insano quanto soa. Isso fazia de todos, especialmente os Winchesters, parte de uma 'série' a qual Chuck, melhor dizendo Deus, gostava? Isso hipoteticamente faz com que todas as existências sejam nada se não em vão?   
Naquele momento tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta, havia muita coisa acontecendo, qualquer contraste dia um dia antes vibrante e claro agora era um céu escuro e pálido sem se quer uma única estrela, as cores pareciam desbotadas por toda a neblina gélida do lugar, e oque pareciam ser bolas de fogo surgindo de aparentemente nada eram liberadas ao mundo. Sam, Dean e Castiel se entreolharam confusos e assustados, o anjo ainda estava sobre o corpo agora falecido do pequeno nefilim Jack. Deus havia sido capaz de matar seu próprio neto, sem nenhuma hesitação se quer, num mísero estralo de dedos todos viram um clarão amarelo ouro saindo do corpo de Jack e logo espairecendo até sumir e seu corpo caindo de joelhos até por fim toda a vida e graça que um dia ali existiu não ser nada além de um corpo vaziu. Todos ainda em choque, tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo, mas que parecia impossível de compreender. Ficaram por um momento sem reação nenhuma até depois de um breve momento começarem a tomar consciência de tudo que estava a acontecer. Monstros estavam surgindo de todos os lados, de todos os tipos e espécies, haviam muitos deles que tornava impossível ver o fim ou o início de onde estavam surgindo, todos eles andavam na direção dos três que ali ainda estavam, gritos estridentes mas que pareciam estar em um vácuo podiam ser escutados de todos os lados enquanto aqueles monstros não paravam de surgir e a cada vez mais se aproximavam dos Winchesters.  
\- Jack, Jack está morto? - Sam hesitava em perguntar enquanto se afastava em passos fracos para trás logo colocando a mão na nuca estando incrédulo, algumas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos assim que Castiel confirmou com a cabeça.  
\- Nada restou. Ele se foi. - Castiel falhou nas palavras gentilmente levantando do lado do corpo de Jack sem conseguir o encarar. Dean até então não havia dito uma palavra se quer. Era notável que ele estivesse nervoso e emotivo também.  
\- Ele foi o cara mau o tempo todo? - Dean bufava falando indignado enquanto passava a mão por sua barba e apertava fortemente seus pulsos. - Como ele pode fazer isso? - Dean gritava em raiva. - Olhe oque ele fez a esse garoto. - O maior não se atreveu a o olhar.  
\- Dean? Dean! - Sam chamou sua atenção para algumas sombras que se aproximavam em sua direção que logo tomavam forma de diversos seres. - Oque está acontecendo aqui? - Sam olhava a todos os lados e espantosamente tomava noção de toda a situação, so agora percebendo tudo que estava acontecendo.  
\- O apocalipse. - Castiel respondeu logo segurando sua espada angelical em sua mão tomando postura de ataque. Nem ele e nem nenhum deles conseguia processar tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento.  
Mais monstros surgiam na medida que eles conseguiam matar aqueles que se aproximavam, eles simplesmente não paravam de aparecer, e todos estavam os atacando e alguns sumiam pela floresta. Haviam milhares deles, eles não estavam dando conta, acabaram sendo por diversas vezes feridos sendo quase impossível sairem dali com vida, ao menos conseguiram correr até o impala enquanto estancavam alguns de seus machucados ou na tentativa de impedir que o sangue saísse ou para amenizar a dor de algumas costelas quebradas. Esse era definitivamente o apocalipse e o mundo já não parecia mais o mesmo. Era com Deus que eles estavam lidando, quais eram suas chances?   
Rapidamente voltavam ao Bunker, todos perdidos em seus pensamentos, analisavam a paisagem de um mundo agora cheio de criaturas e monstros que não hesitariam em tirar vidas, e eles não tinham mais a quem rezar, a quem pedir socorro.  
\- Oque vamos fazer? - Sam pedia com uma mão em seu machucado na barriga. Ele ainda estava incrédulo e com os olhos marejados.   
\- Nós vamos lutar, até que não estejamos mais vivos pra fazer isso, é oque sempre fazemos. - Dean resmunga soltando as malas de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa da sala de guerra do Bunker enquanto logo pegava um dos uísques mais fortes e não hesitava em encher seu copo até a borda. Ele estava desapontado, a imagem de Jack morrendo não saia de sua mente, a verdade é que mesmo Jack tendo matado sua mãe e tendo estado sem alma ele nunca teria coragem de mata-lo, ele se apegou a aquele garoto, ele o tinha como um filho e foi inevitável que as lembranças daquele dia que ele o ensinou a dirigir, a pescar, que o levou comer coisas infartantes lotadas de colesterol não tomassem conta de sua mente naquele momento, Jack era bom e ele se esforçava mais que tudo para ser bom, para estar com os Winchesters, Dean lembra muito bem de não confiar nele a primeira vista mas o admirada por tentar conquistar sua confiança, e ele o fez, ele era parte de família, e ele se preocupava e o amava como fosse um. - Chame todos, os que restam. - Dean da um sorriso fraco e vaziu pela irônia do que acabava de ter dito, eis como era a vida dos Winchesters, eles perdiam pessoas as quais eles se importavam todos os dias, e sempre carregavam o peso da culpa por eles terem morrido sobre sua vigia, ou a culpa de talvez poder ter tentado evitar uma delas, a verdade é que eles acreditavam por um tempo que se acostumariam com isso, essa era a vida deles, lutando contra monstros todos os dias para que outras pessoas não precisassem passar por tudo que eles passaram, então nunca poderiam se dar o luxo de uma vida normal ou de se importar com as pessoas, por que num dia eles estavam juntos e no outro eram apenas memórias e por isso bebiam para que numa tentativa fútil elas fossem esquecidas independente do quanto isso doesse e os deixasse cada vez mais vazios.  
Antes que Sam pudesse tentar responder qualquer coisa Dean acabou com o resto do uísque de seu copo e logo foi a seu quarto e mesmo de longe Sam e Castiel puderam escutar barulhos de móveis sendo arremessados, os dois apenas se entreolharam e Cas soube que precisa ir atrás dele para o acalmar, mesmo que talvez Dean não quisesse escutar, aquilo estava doendo muito para Castiel também, seu próprio criador, seu pai, foi quem armou tudo isso. O céu estava caindo, ele havia praticamente perdido um filho, o mundo estava um caos o qual ninguém ainda sabia oque estava acontecendo se não todos os tipos de monstros vagando atrás de qualquer um. Não estava sendo fácil para ninguém.  
Sam logo começou a discar a todos os contatos dos amigos e caçadores os avisando sobre oque estava acontecendo e dizendo para que de unissem e matassem qualquer coisa que aparecesse a sua frente. E então ele discou o número da última pessoa que faltava, sua amiga Rowena. Sim, amiga, era oque eles eram agora, por mais estranho que isso soasse, Sam sabia reconhecer tudo que ela fazia por eles, e ele sabia que jamais escutaria um "eu me importo com vocês" mas a prova de que ela disse sim ao Michael para os salvar dizia isso, e ele tinha de a alertar sobre isso.  
\- Rowena? - Ele a chama com a voz fraca assim que ela atende.  
\- Samuel? - Ela fala animada mas logo adota uma postura séria. - Eu conheço essa voz, oque aconteceu? - Ela se levanta e começa a andar pelo seu flat um pouco inquieta e preocupada.  
\- Tem muita coisa para contar, Chuck está de volta mas aparentemente foi embora e tem monstros surgindo de todos os lugares, já devem ter chegado a cidade nesse momento... - Ele fala com sua voz falhando enquanto acaricia a barba e respira fundo. A ruiva anda até a janela de sua sala de estar e só então percebe o caos que começava a se formar e o quão estranho o céu estava com todas aquelas que pareciam estrelas cadentes surgindo do próprio nada. E então ela começou a entender tudo.  
\- Junte suas coisas e o necessário e venha para o Bunker, nós precisamos fazer algo, e é mais seguro aqui, você não pode ficar sozinha. - Novamente ele respira fundo e realmente esperava que ela viesse, ele precisava de ajuda, como sempre, mesmo que ela não pudesse morrer ele estaria aliviado que ela estivesse a salvo e que fosse útil os ajudando a arrumar tudo.  
\- Eu... Certo... Eu chego em alguns minutos. - Ela rapidamente desliga a ligação e analisa mais uma vez a paisagem e logo pensa: "Mais uma vez os Winchesters estão metidos em algum apocalipse, perpetuamente os Winchesters, eles serão meu fim".  
A bruxa junta todo o necessário e algumas roupas e logo parte rapidamente até o Bunker batendo algumas vezes na porta.  
\- Rowena, oi... - Sam fala fraco abrindo caminho para que ela entrasse e assim que ela o faz ele imediatamente tranca de todas as formas possíveis a porta.  
\- Oque está acontecendo? Ela pergunta confusa descendo as escadas enquanto o observa um pouco aflita quando vê o estado em que ele está. - Estava dia e agora simplesmente está noite, tem monstros por todo lado, e por Deus oque fizeram com você?   
Ambos descem as escadas e rodam a mesa no Bunker. Sam passa a mão nos cabelos algumas vezes e respira fundo sem a encarar. Mas estava aliviado de que ela estivesse ali também.  
\- Deus... Ele foi o vilão o tempo todo... Isso tudo fazia parte de um jogo psicótico dele. - Ele fala inundado em raiva se arrependedno brevemente por ter elevado tanto o tom enquanto falava com ela. - Ele matou o Jack. E aparentemente trouxe todos esses mosntros pra cá.   
A ruiva imediatamente se espanta e pisca algumas vezes para conferir a informação.  
\- Jack está morto? - Seu lábio começa a tremer mas ela logo contem as lágrimas que ameaçaram descer. Ela se importava com esses garotos, mesmo que ela tivesse medo de Jack por todo o poder que ele tinha ela também aprendeu a o amar, ele era um garoto de coração bom, ele acreditava nas coisas, ela sentia-se como uma tia para ele. Agora foram inevitáveis as lembranças do dia em que ela o havia deixado tomar uísque escondido de seus pais, foi assim que ele a apelidou de tia do uísque, ou do dia que ela o levou as compras em um shooping da cidade e ela também lembrou da vez em que ela e Sam havia fingido ser um casal e Jack era um pequeno cachorro, ela ficou estática por um momento, aquilo realmente a machucou. - Por que Deus faria isso tudo? É algum tipo de teste com todos nós? Eu nunca fui com a cara dele nem o mesmo.   
\- Eu não sei Rowena, eu não sei, nós precisamos fazer algo. - Ele se apoia numa cadeira e a encara como se indicasse que ela não brincasse com algo sério como isso mas a verdade é que se deparou com uma Rowena quase chorosa, havia muita coisa acontecendo para ele poder focar nisso agora.  
\- Nós vamos achar algo... Onde está Dean e Castiel? - Ela ameaça se aproximar um pouco e para assim que coloca sua mão sobre o ombro do maior que não levantou seu olhar a ela. Ele havia perdido sua mãe a menos de uma semana e agora praticamente havia perdido um filho, e ela sabia muito bem como era essa dor e completamente o entendia, assim como ela entendia agora oque era ter um arcanjo dentro dela, ela sempre o entendeu.  
\- Cas está com o Dean. - Sam tenta explicar mas logo Rowena já entende. - Eu vou arrumar seu quarto. - Ele sai andando com a cabeça baixa em direção ao corredor e ela o observa com uma certa tristeza e então assim que ela toma um banho onde pode pensar e se questionar bastante, volta ao seu quarto passando pelos corredores, mas enquanto passava por seu quarto é atraída pela porta semiaberta do quarto de Sam o qual ela gentilmente ousa entrar e o encontra sentado a beira da cama em lágrimas e com a cabeça afundada no meio dos joelhos. Ele mal conseguia aguentar tudo isso, ele já havia sido forte por tempo demais.  
\- Sam? - Ela o chama com a voz fraca e sorrindo triste e conformada contendo-se para não ceder também. Ele apenas levanta a cabeça para a encarar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
\- Eu não sei oque fazer, eu simplesmente não sei... - Ele fala tristonho dando de ombros enquanto ela segura as mãos na frente de seu corpo e o encara pesarosa. - Nós perdemos todos aqueles caçadores, que estavam sobre meus cuidados, perdemos minha mãe e agora o Jack? Por que as coisas tem de ser assim? Para quem nós rezamos agora? - Ele nem mais se contem em chorar, ele não sentia que precisava fingir ser forte na frente dela, ele sabia que ela mesmo que com seu jeito frio e irônico estava lá por ele. Uma pontada num dos seus cortes profundos o faz gemer baixinho de dor e levar sua mão até seu abdômen enquanto ela se aproxima até sentar ao seu lado.  
\- Vocês são os Winchesters, sempre acham um jeito de acabar com os apocalipses, por isso eu estou aqui... Eu sinto muito por todos eles Sam, mas nem tudo depende de você, você já faz muito por todos eles, por sua família, por mim, não foi sua culpa... - A ruiva fala calmamente o encarando mesmo que ele não a observasse, ela percebia que ele estava com dor e ele estava certamente se sentindo péssimo por tudo, ela certamente teria dito alguma coisa para o provocar, mas viu que não era o momento então simplesmente se calou e ficou em silêncio ao seu lado por alguns minutos.  
\- Eu poderia ter feito algo. - Sam resmunga finalmente a encarando, ela podia ver seu sofrimento e sua culpa.  
\- Você fez o melhor que pode, eu sei disso, mas não dependia só de você, isso está além de nós. - Ele apenas revira os olhos, sabia que isso era algo que nunca tinham lidado antes. - É melhor você tomar um banho e depois eu cuido desse machucado ai. - Ela aponta o dedo para sua cintura e oferece um sorriso singelo. Ele tenta replicar mas ela logo o encara com advertência e então ele procura por suas roupas e assim parte enquanto ela busca e prepara alguns medicamentos naturais para o ajudar com isso.  
\- Me deixe ver isso. - Ela o encara com o cenho franzido e faz com que ele se sente a cama e se apoie a cabeceira da cama o fazendo tirar a camisa para que consiga enxergar o ferrimento. Foi errado mas ela o apreciou por um momento em poder ter aquela visão mas logo ela se focou no que realmente interessava. - Deus Samuel, está horrível. - Calmamente ela passa a mão sobre o local e ele se contorce de dor.  
\- É, não me diga. - Ele revira os olhos um pouco inconodado e envergonhado assim que percebe o jeito que ela o encarou por alguns segundos rápidos e de insanidade.  
\- Por sorte eu posso dar um jeito, não está tão horrível assim. - Ela tenta contornar oque disse, ele aparentemente havia sido atacado por algo que tinha grandes garras e haviam feridas fundas. - Pode arder um pouco mas eu sei que você é forte. - Ela fecha um pouco os olhos e o encara com o cenho franzido enquanto começa aplicar a mistura mágica de ervas sobre o machucado delicadamente para não o machucar. Ele da um pulo de dor. - Estou tentando ser cuidadosa, okay? - Ela resmunga continuando a espalhar a mistura. - Com sorte em algumas horas terá quase desaparecido, e vai ajudar com a dor. - Ela fala algumas palavras em latim enquanto termina de aplicar e começa a fazer o corretivo. - Está feito. - Ela o encara brevemente nos olhos antes de tossir falso e se levantar para guardar os materiais que usou.  
\- Obrigada Rowena... Por tudo. - Ele analisa o corretivo e sorri fraco para ela como agradecimento enquanto tenta se levantar da cama.  
\- Pode me agradecer mais assim que estiver melhor e para isso tenha a boa vontade de ficar deitado nessa cama. - Ela o alerta e o encara um pouco furiosa. - Eu vou tentar pesquisar algo e eu tomo conta de tudo. Trate de descansar. Eu não fiz isso tudo por nada. - Ela revira os olhos e da de ombros assim que segura sua mala nas mãos. - Qualquer coisa eu prometo que te chamo.   
Ele pensa em reclamar de algo mas seu corpo o traia, estava doendo, ele estava realmente mal, a culpa, a dor, a saudade. Ele estava feliz por ter ela ali naquele momento o ajudando, ele certamente estava cansado de ter de lutar em apocalipses, essa nunca foi a vida que ele escolheu. Logo ele veste sua camisa e deita a cama tentando muito dormir, por sorte ao poucos o sono o alcançava, pequeno bônus do feitiço.  
Rowena por sua vez, lia livro por livro numa tentativa inútil de encontrar algo, ela sabia que isso não era obrigação dela, que ela não morreria mesmo que os mosntros fossem atrás dela, mas ela certamente não estava a fim de ser caçada pelo resto de sua vida como sempre havia sido, e aliás, não havia muito que a restasse senão os Winchesters e alguns livros que ela tinha como importantes conquistas, então ela ajudaria, inconscientemente ela também desejava por um pouco de calmaria, e se isso significava ficar e ajudar os Winchesters ela o faria.  
Já faziam horas desde que ela continuava a procurar por alguma coisa que fosse os ajudar, livro por livro, cada mera anotação, e qualquer outra fonte de conhecimento que tivesse no Bunker, nenhum deles obviamente tida algo que fosse útil ou ensinasse a parar um apocalipse criado por Deus. Muitas coisas estavam passando pela cabeça da ruiva naquele momento, ela questionava a existência de cada ser. Se tudo estava a um estalo de Deus para tudo deixar de existir, o quão insignificantes então eles eram? E por um momento de fraqueza ela pensou se dessa vez eles não fossem capazes de vencer o apocalipse do que teria valido sua existência, fugindo e perseguindo por vingança, matando pessoas, criando inimizades, casando com homens ricos apenas por seu dinheiro, mas isso nunca a significou nada, sua existência se resumiria a nada, pois nada disso havia valido a pena para ela, e ela se arrepende ao máximo por ter aprendido que família e amor era oque importa apenas quando perdeu Crowley, e isso foi oque ela nunca teve em todos seus séculos de vida, uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seus olhos e ela a secou como se fosse insignificante e logo afastou todos esses pensamentos tomando o último gole de uísque enquanto deitavasse a poltrona da sala do Bunker enquanto lia um velho e amarelado livro, para checar se não havia deixado passar nada.  
Sam calmamente começa a despertar, era no meio da noite, ele nota, assim como Rowena disse, seu machucado já quase não doia e estava desaparecendo pouco a pouco, ele esperava que tudo não bastasse de um pesadelo, mas certamente ele estava errado, então ele decide levantar e procurar por algumas aspirinas que agora se faziam muito útil com a latejante dor de cabeça que se formava, e assim que chega a cozinha percebe a luz da sala acessa, deduzindo assim que Rowena ainda estivesse pesquisando, mas já era metade da madrugada, ele não a forçaria a continuar pesquisando, ela também precisava descansar.   
Assim que ele calmamente vai a sala ele chama por seu nome e não escuta por resposta até então a perceber adormecida na poltrona com livros sobre ela, ele se aproxima mais e a encara um pouco confuso sobre a acordar, a deixar ali, ou o mais improvável, a carregar até seu quarto. Ela havia adormecido por tanto que pesquisou, sua expressão era de cansada, mas ele não negou a achar incrivelmente linda enquanto dormia, sua face carregava uma expressão um pouco assustada e seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos, ela parecia genuinamente inofensiva e ele riu fraco por isso, ela não parecia tão mandona assim. Depois de pensar oque deveria fazer e silenciosamente ter tirado os livros sobre ela ele cuidadosamente a carrega nos braços cuidando ao máximo para não a acordar. Seu corpo era leve e minúsculo em proporção ao seu, ela parecia tão indefesa em seu colo, ele não pode negar. Ele caminhava silenciosamente em direção ao quarto dela e assim que a porta rangiu ele pensou a ter acordado quando ela se remexe um pouco, mas ao invés disso ela apenas o abraça, se agarrando as suas roupas, fazendo com que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem brancas, sua expressão parecia de espanto, ele pensou em acorda-la, mas novamente não o fez e então a colocou sobre a cama, ela foi manhosa quanto a se soltar dele, era como se implorasse para que ele ficasse. Sam a ajeitou e garantiu que estivesse confortável antes de andar alguns passos em direção a porta do quarto.  
\- Sam? - Ela olha ao redor um pouco assustada e sonolenta. - Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu estava lendo alguns livros e... - Ela esfrega os olhos e boceja.  
\- Você acabou dormindo, eu fui tomar água e te encontrei adormecida, pensei em te acordar mas então te carreguei até aqui. Desculpa, eu não quis te acordar. - Sam se vira para ela e oferece um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e ela sorri de volta. - Você está bem? Estava meio aflita enquanto dormia.  
\- E-eu... Bem, acho que sabe. - Ela se encosta a cabeceira da cama e sorri conformada e fraco.  
\- Pesadelos? - Ele pergunta com a voz baixa e ela concorda com a cabeça ficando cabisbaixa.  
\- Você quer conversar sobre isso? - Ele a encara com afeto. Ele sabia o quanto esses pesadelos poderiam ser traumatizantes, o quanto eles pareciam reais, eles eram horríveis e tão vividos, e aconteciam sempre, e se ele pudesse a ajudar com isso ele o faria, independente de como. Eles já haviam conversado sobre isso uma vez, ele pode perceber o quanto isso a assustava, foi a primeira vez que ele havia conversado com alguém sobre como isso era, e por alguma razão ele sentiu que podia confiar nela, e ela o escutou e o entendeu, e também confessou seus medos, e nesse momento foi onde Sam percebeu que ela confiava nele o suficientemente para o deixar conhecer seu lado fraco, para saber de seus medos, para então chorar se o fosse necessário, e por um momento ele se sentiu honrado em ter conquistado sua confiança. Ela era sua amiga, a mais próxima que ele tinha, quase sempre estavam caçando juntos quando algo fugia do controle dos Winchesters, ele a ajudaria se ela o permitisse.  
\- Não... Está tudo bem. - Ela sorri fraco o encarando. Grata por ele ter se oferecido a ajudá-la, ela sabia que ele o entendia, mas apenas doia mais falar sobre isso, então ela evitava.  
\- Boa noite então, se precisar de mim eu estarei no meu quarto. - Sam novamente caminha até a porta em passos lentos até Rowena o parar.  
\- Sam? Se importa em ficar? Eu só não quero ficar sozinha. - Ela o encara tentando mostrar que está bem, mas a verdade é que ela estava longe disso, os pesadelos mexiam muito com ela, e ela sempre estava sozinha quando eles aconteciam, ela confiava em Sam, mesmo que ele é quem está destinado a matar ela.  
\- Eu... Huh, t-tudo bem. - Ele fica um pouco surpreso e confuso mas não deixa que ela perceba isso. O maior pensa que talvez não tenha nenhum mal nisso, por mais estrango que soasse dormir com ela, era apenas dormir, de qualquer maneira um apocalipse estava acontecendo e se isso poderia a confortar de seus pesadelos ele o faria, já estava cansado de mais para resistir. Ele calmamente fecha a porta e desliga luz, a única iluminação agora era um pequeno abajur, que o permitia enxergar o caminho até o lado em que Rowena o abriu lugar.   
\- Obrigada Sam. - Ela gentilmente sorri enquanto se ajeita na cama o observando fazer o mesmo.  
\- Não precisa agradecer. Boa noite. - Ele se vira ao lado contrário a ela e puxa um pouco dos cobertores ao seu lado. Ainda questionando-se sobre tudo, mas o cansaço parecia prevalecer.  
\- Eu posso segurar tua mão? - Ela se vira para o encarar e pede com uma voz manhosa e envergonhada. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou tentar nada, eu só quero dormir.  
Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa ele se vira e bufa estendendo a mão para ela que rapidamente a segura e assim ela se aconchega mais perto dele numa distância consideralvelmente segura enquanto ele segurava a pequena mão dela sobre seu peito. E por alguma estranha razão ela se sentiu incrivelmente segura em saber que ele estava ali e logo ela caiu no sono seguidamente por ele que a essa altura não havia se importado mais tanto com o pedido um pouco estranho da ruiva o qual ele não ousou questionar, talvez todos as vezes precisassem de alguém para sentirem-se seguros e amparados.  
\- Oque é isso? - Dean entra no quarto ligando a luz e berrando com a cena que estava diante de seus olhos. Sam abraçando Rowena que até então tranquilamente dormia aninhada em seu peito. Definitivamente não era isso que ele esparava encontrar enquanto procurava seu irmão pelo Bunker para tentar pensar em uma forma de acabar com o Apocalipse que havia começado.  
Felizmente Dean notou que ambos estavam vestidos, e suspirou fundo por um momento pensando na possibilidade de que talvez seu irmão e a bruxa tenham transado. - Por favor me digam que vocês não... - Dean gesticula com os dedos e faz um certo olhar de nojo. Era fato que ele não se dava muito bem com a Rowena, mas ele sabia que ela era uma grande amiga e aliada, e que Sam e ela tinham lá suas coisas em comum como serem nerds e viver com a cara nos livros, a única diferença é que Rowena sabia oque era um ambiente de festa. Sam não.  
\- Não, nós não... Qualquer coisa que você tenha pensado. - Sam aos poucos começava a acordar e percebia que a ruiva aos poucos acordava e se desgrudava de seu peito encarando a Dean com um olhar mortal. - Ela apenas quis um companhia, nós estávamos tentando achar um jeito de acabar tudo... Não é oque você está pensando Dean. - Dean os encara indignado e com os olhos arregalados se esforçando o máximo para acreditar em cada palavra que seu irmão estava dizendo.  
\- Não Dean, nós não transamos. - Rowena revira seus olhos já se levantando e vestindo seu robe por cima do pijama de inverno que vestia mas que não deixava de a valorizar em suas perigosas voltas. - Não que você devesse se importar com a vida amorosa de seu irmão, nem a minha. - Ela da de ombros o encarando com desdém.  
\- Okay, quer saber tanto faz. Quando antes vocês vierem ajudar melhor. - Dean sai fechando a porta e os encarnado com desaprovação.   
\- Por que disse isso? - Sam a encara esperando por explicações e ela apenas deu de ombro.   
\- Eu disse a verdade, esperava que eu mentisse? - Ela fala com advertência enquanto ainda lembra-se da noite passada. Certamente ela não sabia como ambos haviam abraçado-se de noite, não que isso de alguma forma a incomodasse, aliás, foi como se ambos houvessem se sentido bem e seguros por isso. E ninguém os poderia culpar tendo em conta tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses.  
Rapidamente os dois vão a cozinha e agem como se o fato de terem dormido abraçados não signficasse nada, oque se falassem seria uma grande e completa mentira.   
Ambos trocaram-se e tomaram seus cafés da manhã logo indo até a sala para encontrar Dean que certamente estava bastante irritado.  
\- Vocês dois. Tratem de ler todos os livros daqui e achem alguma coisa. - Dean ordena apotando o dedo para os dois enquanto ajeita sua mala no ombro.  
\- Rowena fez isso ontém. - Sam fala o encarando confuso. - Não há nada que nós ajude.  
\- Então olhem de novo. Desde quando confiamos nela? - Dean resmunga a encarando com desdém e ela certamente o mataria se pudesse.  
\- Dean! - Sam o repreende. Rowena assim como todos ali estava dando seu melhor para isso e ela havia adormecido enquanto o fazia. E sim ele confiava nela. Ao contrário ele não teria estado lá e dormido com ela essa noite para que ela se sentisse bem.   
\- Apenas leiam de novo... - Ele respira fundo revirando os olhos. - Cas e eu vamos nos encontrar com os outros caçadores e tentar eliminar alguns dos montros.   
\- Tá... Liguem se precisar. - Sam fala como se aceitando a derrota entre discutir se Rowena era confiável o não, oque obviamente eles tinham provas suficientes para tirar as conclusões sobre isso. Rowena se senta a sua frente na mesa e novamente le os mesmos livros, ela sabia que não encontrariam nada.  
\- Eu passei por casa um deles Samuel, eu sou uma bruxa com séculos de estudo, eu teria encontrado algo. Mas não tem nada nesses livros. - Ela bufa irritada por eles ainda implicarem com ela. Mas ela sabia que Dean estava apenas irritado. Então ela fecha os livros e os empurra um pouco longe.  
\- Você está certa... Talvez... - Sam começa a revirar os livros e a encara animado, oque ligeiramente a despertou curiosidade. -Talvez apenas estamos procurando pela coisa errada. Ontem a noite quando estavamos conversando, você mencinou que isso era algo além de nós, e você está totalmente certa, deve haver duas pessoas que estão totalmente descontente com oque está acontecendo. - Sam a encara com um sorriso incrédulo enquanto aperta suas mãos.  
\- O vazio e a Morte. - Rowena igualmente sorri. - Eu me lembro muito bem oque foi enfrenta-la tentando trazer Crowley de volta, imagina com todos aqueles monstros.  
\- Exatamente. - Ele se levanta animado e se apoia sobre a mesa. - Nós apenas precisamos de um jeito de conseguir sua atenção. - SEM matar pessoas. - O caçador esclarece. a encarando com uma certa advertência.  
\- Okay! Fazemos do seu jeito então. - Ela revira os olhos mas sorri fraco por finalmente eles terem um chance misêra que fosse.  
E assim eles passaram alguns dias pesquisando e ajeitando os detalhes para o plano e fariam tudo que possível para acabar com isso. Haviam combinado com o Vazio e a Morte de encontrar uma forma de parar Deus ou de o fazer entender que isso não era apenas uma história estúpida a qual ele adorava repitir, eram a vida de pessoas, de milhares deles, era a vida deles, aquela que eles cederam para matar com esses monstros, abrindo mão de seus sonhos causa disso.  
\- Chuck, por que está fazendo isso? Há pessoas que rezam por você, a todo o tempo, milhares delas no mundo inteiro, e você escutou cada uma dela, como pode fazer isso? São nossas vidas. - Sam gritava enquanto todos ficavam em suas posições de ataque. Ele nem sequer parecia estar cogitando oque Sam estava falando. E então apenas ficava estático vendo mais e mais dos seus monstros vindo na direção de todos eles, os atacando, tornando cada suspiro algo difícil. Toda a fé que em algum momento tiveram agora já não existia mais, o fim parecia tão próximo, era inútil continuar lutando enquanto eles eram atingidos a cada vez, talvez fosse assim que seria o fim, simplesmente o fim, o mundo sendo consumido por todos aqueles seres aniquilando qualquer vestígio de humanidade apenas por que Deus queria que fosse dessa maneira. Não era assim que ninguém imaginava que o fim fosse ser.  
-Já chega! – Um nevoeiro tão escuro quanto a pior das tempestades começava a se aproximar e girar como um ciclone ao redor de todo aquele lugar até, Amara, a Escuridão, a irmã de Deus aparecer em sua frente em todo o seu poder e imponência. – Eu disse que me manteria fora de seus planos e suas criações, mas está errado fazer isso. Você não deve fazer isso. – Ela o encara com fúria e ao mesmo tempo estava incrédula pelo oque seu irmão estava fazendo. – Essa é sua criação favorita, eles são humanos, eles cometem seus erros, mas você está sendo tão infantil quanto eu fui quando quis acabar com todos eles, essa é a vida deles.- Havia um certo peso na voz de Amara. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Rowena, Morte e o Vazio e todos os demais que estavam lutando ali se encaravam confusos enquanto todos os montros estavam ao aguardo de qualquer comando para que continuassem e certamente eles não aguentariam mais por muito tempo. – Os deixe viver, você me ensinou a ama-los, e eu vejo a beleza de cada um deles, eles tem sonhos, famílias, vidas, assim como eu tenho a você e você a mim. Por favor irmão, acabe com isso, eu não quero lutar com você.  
\- E-eu… - Chuck parecia confuso, olhava ao redor um tanto pasmo para tudo que ele estava causando, olhava para aqueles que ali estavam tentando lutar pelas suas vidas e por um mundo melhor, eles apenas queriam viver, eles eram suas criações favoritas, e então ele se perguntava oque estava fazendo. – Eu não sei, eu não sei oque estou fazendo, eu não devia estar fazendo isso.  
\- Todos nós ficamos confusos as vezes, mas nós temos um ao outro, nós podemos consertar tudo isso, podemos fazer o bem. – Ela se aproxima e o encara esticando uma mão para ele, havia afeto e cuidado no olhar dela, todos pareciam bastante aflitos naquele momento mas então Chuck gentilmente segura em sua mão e permitese sentir culpado pelo oque fez.  
\- Eu sinto muito, por tudo eu fiz e deixei de fazer, eu espero que eu possa recompensar… - Ele sorri fraco e segura firme na mão de sua irmã enquanto ele estala os dedos e logo ambos se tranformam em fumaças e aos poucos desaparecem pelo céu. Todos e quaisquer monstros que ali estavam agora haviam sumido, o dia voltava a brilhar com sua cor. Tudo parecia estar normalizado. Ainda um pouco incrédulos na cena que recém presenciaram.  
\- Nós iremos voltar a nossos postos, a ordem foi reestabelecida, não há mais sequer nenhum monstro nesta Terra. -Billy falava orgulhosa enquanto rapidamente desaparecia juntamente com o Vazio. Todos então por um monento se entreolharam, felizes e emocionados, pensaram que esse seria seu fim. Sam correu para ajudar Rowena a se levantar, ela havia gastado muito de sua energia para manter um escudo contra os montros. Dean e Castiel genuinamente se abraçaram. Agora o sentimento de alívio tomava conta de seus seres, estavam com medos mas agora tudo parecia estar bem, os montros haviam sumido, e como em toda a batalha eles perderam pessoas que amavam, mas eles ainda tinham um ao outro e isso já os era suficiente.  
\- Jack? – Dean chamou assim que viu o menino se aproximando em passos lentos.  
\- Eu estou de volta. – Ele abre um grande sorriso e olha a todos um pouco emocionado. Dean relembrou oque Chuck disse sobre recompensar e então tudo fez sentido. E ele correu para abraça-lo.  
\- Bem vindo de volta garoto. – Ele o abraça um pouco desajeitado e depois de dar duas rápidas batidas em suas costas ele o afasfa, não queria mostrar que estava quase chorando. Naquele momento todos se aproximaram e se permitiram abraçar e recepcionar Jack por ele estar de volta. – Nós temos que celebrar. Não foi dessa vez que nós morremos. – Dean ria enquanto todos voltavam ao Bunker e tentavam se tranquilizar de tudo, todos riam bobos e felizes naquele momento.  
\- Rowena, espera. – Sam a segue pelo corredor do Bunker e ela se vira para o encarar sorrindo fraco e confusa esperando que ele continuasse. – Eu só queria agradecer por hoje, e por tudo que você fez. Queria que soubesse que eu te acho a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. – Ele fala calmamente como se criando coragem para dizer cada palavra. A verdade é que ele estava ansioso por isso, já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele passou a notar Rowena com outros olhos. Desde o momento em que ficaram mais próximos ele pode a conhecer melhor, saber sobre sua história, sobre sua vida, e ele estava honrado o suficiente por ela o confiar cada uma dessas coisas, ele sabe que ela não foi a melhor pessoa no passado, ela errou, assim como ele também errou, e ela não era mau, não mais. Ele tinha consciência de que ela havia se tornado boa, ela não o matou quando pode mesmo sabendo que ele é quem está destinado a mata-la, ela vem os ajudar a cada vez que ele a chama, e… E ela disse sim ao Michael, e ele os contou como conseguiu que ela o deixasse entrar, ela se importava com eles, com Sam, e ele também se importava com ela, e ele queria que ela soubesse disso, que ele a admira e gosta dela, mesmo que isso fosse errado, Rowena era importante demais para ele. – Você foi muito corajosa lá e ajudou a manter todos nós a salvo. – Ele sorri fraco e se aproxima um pouco. E só então ele podia reparar nos belos olhos dela, e por lá ele se perdeu por um tempo, assim como ela, que por alguma razão estremecia ao encarar. Esse era o efeito dele sobre ela, capaz de a deixar totalmente vulnerável, e ela não pode negar que escutar aquelas palavras vindas do caçador a deixou comovida, as pessoas não costumavam dizer isso a ela, não que ela tivesse pessoas para a dizerem isso, por que desde que ela fez a escolha de se unir aos Winchesters todos os outros a viraram as costas. Ela estava sozinha, e depois que perdeu Crowley ela pode se dar conta do tanto que havia errado durante sua vida toda e que agora ninguém além dos Winchesters a restava.  
\- Fico feliz em escutar isso. – Ela o encara sorrindo convencida. -Quão sortudos vocês são por terem uma aliada tão forte como eu? -Ela fala convencida e logo ri cabisbaixa só então desviando o olhar de Sam.  
\- Você tem razão. – Ele levanta o queixo dela e ela o encara como uma adolescente boba curiosa pelo próximo momento mesmo sabendo oque ele seria, e ela não hesita, nem se afasta, seu coração assim como o dele parace querer explodir, seus corpos tremiam, mas então ele gentilmente se aproximou e lentamente juntou seus lábios aos dela, uma explosão de sentimento inundando a ambos. O beijo iniciava lento, ambos respondendo a aquele beijo que incoscientemente ambos esperavam. A ruiva abraçou o pescoço do maior enquanto segurava em seus cabelos a medida em que o beijo esquentava, ele por sua vez a segurava firmemente pela cintura a acariciando as vezes. Naquele momento nenhum deles estava se preocupando em o quanto isso erra errado ou estranho, ou se mesmo poderiam ser pegos no flagra, não que fosse importar muito considerando que Dean ainda tinha certeza de que eles haviam transado naquela noite do pesadelo de Rowena, e também nas outras noites em que ela pediu para ele ficar lá e ele nem pensou duas veses, oque era estranho, eles apenas ficavam abraçados, cuidando um do outro, ninguém precisava saber disso, Rowena havia pesadelos quase todas as noites, e ela nunca havia disso isso a ninguém senão no primeiro dia em que Sam havia dormido com ela. E ele estava feliz em poder ajuda-la e estar lá por ela, e então ele pensou o quanto isso era doloroso já que ela estava sozinha e não tinha ninguém para a cuidar. Rowena era forte, e poderosa, também era independente e podia muito bem fazer oque quisesse, mas ela era alguém vazia, não se permitia amar, nem ser amada, nisso ela havia muito medo, e ela sabia o quanto era perigoso apostar todas duas fichas nesse jogo. Ela apreciou Sam a cuidando, eles nunca conversavam sobre os pesadelos dela, e nunca os comentou com ninguém, esse era um segredo deles, e era melhor dessa forma. Seja oque for que eles sentissem ambos sabiam que era recíproco, apenas ninguém tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo, até agora.  
\- Okay, esse não era o agradecimento que eu estava esperando mas eu não posso negar que adorei. – Ela sorri maliciosa enquanro ambos recuperam o fôlego, nenhum ousou os separar do abraços então ela ainda continuava com seus braços descansando ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ele acariciava o rosto dela, gentilmente a fazendo fechar os olhos e apreciar seu, ambos podiam sentir o quanto isso é verdadeiro.   
\- Eu gosto de você Rowena… Droga, você merece saber que eu te amo. – Ele fica paralisado por um tempo assim que acaba confessando oque sente. Seu coração batia mais forte do que tudo. – Você não precisa responder, eu só queria que você soubesse, que eu me importo com você e que eu adoro estar com você. – Ele fica um pouco envergonhado enquanto a encara no fundo dos olhos, ela estava tão extasiada como ele, ambos quase chorando então ela gentilente acaricia seu rosto, mas mesmo o encarando seu olhar estava distante. Talvez ela estivesse tentando lembrar dr alguma vez que alguém a tenha dito isso, e que fosse real, e que ela pudesse sentir como sentiu nesse beijo. Era fato que ela estava um pouco assustada, o amor ainda fazia isso com ela, e não era como se todo dia um alce quente desses, sim ela sempre o achou extremamente sexy, se declarasse para ela. E ela achava que isso era apenas uma atração, mas quando o beijou percebeu que não, pois aquilo significou a ela.  
Ela se estica um pouco ficando na ponta dos pés, o máximo que pode e sussurrou as palavras bem baixo no ouvido dele, como se estivesse com medo, e estava, mas ela confiou nele em o dizer de volta, oque o supreendeu, pois ele jamais esperava por isso. Mas ela disse, e foi corajosa por isso, assim como ele, ambos estavam em apocalipses e lutando contra as forças do mal o tempo todo, e agora que tudo finalmente estava acabado eles poderiam ter uma vida.   
-Eu também te amo grandão. – Então ela torna a beija-lo, o beijo era quente e cheio de paixão, seus corpos se projetavam um ao outro no encaixe perfeito, suas línguas clamavam por espaço que os era cedido enquanto seguiam ao ritmo daquele beijo, suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo um do outro numa tentativa de os aproximar mais ainda, ambos queriam e desejavam por isso, e era só oque importava naquele momento.  
Dean enquanto vira mais um drink acaba notando a falta de seu irmão entre eles então decide procurá-lo pelo Bunker até que ele paralisa quando encontra tal cena no corredor do Bunker. Ele tenta falar qualquer coisa e gesticula alguns sinais indecifráveis, fica por um momento espantado mas logo diz apenas baixo o suficiente para ele mesmo escutar. – Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Esse é meu irmãozinho. – Ele sorri os encarando. E logo se afasta silenciosamente de volta a sala, se bem que aquela imagem o havia traumatizado um pouco, mas ele estava mais do que feliz por Sam. Ele sabe que seu irmão nunca quis essa vida, ele praticamente o arrastou para ela, talvez hoje ele fosse um grande advogado, com uma família e filhos, era essa a vida que ele queria e nunca pode ter, e agora que tudo estava acabado era a chance dele, de ter sua vida normal com alguém que ele gosta e que gosta dele de volta, e por alguma razão Dean sabia que Rowena seria a pessoa que estaria ao lado dele, mesmo que ele jamais fosse admitir isso. Ele percebia as conversinhas dos dois, ou os assuntos nerds que eles tinham, e ele não os podia julgar por isso, Sam sempre estava mais feliz ao lado dela, era notável, eta sempre ele quem ligava a ela, ele que a defendia se Castiel ou Dean reclamassem de algo que ela fez e também foi ele quem a deu a página do livro dos condenados, e eles realmente combinabam, além de os dois terem uma espécie de “fitness life style" onde apenas comiam comida de coelho. Dean também reconhecia tudo que Rowena já fez por eles, ele era grato por isso, mesmo que ela nunca fosse saber. Sam o respeitou e esteve feliz por ele quando ele finalmente contou sobre ele e Cas, e então ele estaria feliz por Sam e Rowena também.   
O beijo entre os dois se tornava cada vez mais quente e então rolavam pela parede até chegara maçaneta da porta do quarto dela, que era um dos mais distantes de qualquer outro. Ambos rapidamente entram e trancam a porta, oque quer que fosse acontecer ali era melhor garantir que não seriam interrompidos. Rapidamente eles se encaram antes de se juntarem em um novo beijo, ele a pega no colo e a prensa na parede, segurando firme em suas coxas enquanto ela enrosacava suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele. A ruiva afunda sua mão nos cabelos dele enquanto ele beija o pescoço dela, por vezes o mordiscando e chupando, deixando ali pequenas marcas roxas. Rapidamente ele a carrega até a cama e ele a deixa sentada sobre seu colo enquanto ela sorria maliciosa o ajudando a tirar todas as blusas dele numa certa fúria que certamente o excitou, e ela orgulhosamente deslizava suas mãos pelo feito dele, sentindo a textura musculosa e macia dele, logo iniciavam um novo beijo enquanto ela se preocupava em tirar o cinto e desabotoar a calça dele enquanto ele gentilmente a vira sobre a cama ficando sobre o corpo pequeno dela, ambos ansiavam por seus momentos de controle. Sam calmamente acaricia o rosto dela e se aproxima para um beijo calmo, sentindo novamente o gosto da boca dela, seu calor, seu gosto, logo ele trilhava uma linha de beijos em seu pescoço enquanto ele abria botão por botão da camisa dela, aos poucos exibindo seus empinados seios presos em um sutiã de renda preta, a visão logo o atraiu e ele ficou estático por um momento antes de começar a direcionar seus beijos a eles, correndo suas mãos pelas costas dela logo abrindo a amarra do sutiã deixando os seios dela livres, e então ele os acaricia gentilmente por um momento, antes de os beijar, arrastando sua língua por perto deles, orgulhoso em ver a ruiva respirar ofegante. Ele os beija, e os suga, fazendo movimentos circulares com sua língua pela rodela avermelhada e sensível de seu seio, os lambendo, logo dando o mesmo tratamento ao outro e então voltando a beijar todo corpo dela, ele nunca pode perceber o quanto ela era realmente linda, não que ele nunca a tivesse reparado, mas ele a respeitava acima de tudo.  
Gentilmente ele começou a tirar sua calça assim que ela o indicou que continuasse, ela queria aquilo ta to quanto ele queria, eles precisavam um do outro. E então ele o fez, logo tirou as calcinhas da ruiva e calmamente deixando beijos por suas coxas, logo chegando até a região da ruiva, delicadamente passando seus dedos por ela, a encontrando molhada e excitada por ele, oque prontamente o deixou orgulhoso, e então ele instigou seu clitóris em movimentos delicados antes de introduzir um dedo nela e agora com a boca começando a lamber e beijar sua região, feliz em a ver se contorçer e chamar em gemidos por seu nome, aquela voz escocesa o chamando apenas tornava tudo mais difícil, ele não conseguia resistir a ela, e então ele obedecia, e assim que percebe a forma que mais a agrada ele investe, agora com dois dedos entrando e saindo de dentro dela, enquanto ele beijava e em movimentos circulares continuava a o instigar. Seu gosto era simplesmente delicioso mas assim que ele sente pequenos tremores percebe ser a hora de parar e então ele volta a beijar o corpo dela, apreciando cada parte em que ele estava trilhando, a pele dela era tão branca, pálida e tão macia, suas sardas espalhadas por todo seu corpo pareciam ser como constelações no céu das mais lindas noites.  
Logo que ele tarda em a beijar ela o vira sobre a cama assim ficando sobre ele, e então ela beija os lábios dele como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ela não podia culpa-la, ele mexia com ela de todas as formas possíveis, e ter seus lábios nos dele, era simplesmente uma das melhores sensações. Novamente ela desce com uma certa pressao até o cós de sua calça e a tira juntamente com sua cueca e ela logo abre um sorriso orgulhoso e ao mesmo tempo completo de malícia equanto ela morde os lábios antes de se ajeitar no meio das pernas dele e tomar seu membro nas mãos. Ele era grande e estava duro por ela, ele estava vibrante e com suas veias repletas de sangue. Ela o da alguns beijos antes de rolar sua língua pelo perímetro, pela sua ponta, sentindo seu gosto, enquanto com as mãos ela fazia movimentos de vai e vem, o fazendo se segurar aos lençóis e ao fazer gemer quando ela o engole, gentilmente acompanhando aos movimentos de sua mão, por vezes o engolia todo, até o final, percorrendo sua língua por toda a extensão antes de parar, o melhor ainda estava por vir. Então ela rasteja de volta sobre ele, beijando e mordiscando por algumas vezes seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de sua fragrância masculina intensa, traçando uma linha de beijos até perto de sua orelha, raspando seu lábio nela, por pura provocação.  
-Eu toda sua Samuel, não tenha misericórdia. – Ela sussura no ouvido do caçador numa voz de luxúria e sensualidade, mas também como um pedido e ele o atendeu, logo ficando sobre ela a encarando no fundo dos olhos e se perdendo neles.  
Ele logo se posiciona sobre ela e ela logo enrosca suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Por vezes ele pincela sua entrada, a vendo ficar furiosa por isso, era como se ela não pudesse mais esperar, e então ele os junta, e em movimentos lentos ele a deixa se acostumar com seu tamanho dentro dela, ela era totalmente quente e apertada, e ele podia a sentir apertar mais ainda, quase o levando a delírio assim que ele começa a aumentar os movimentos, fazendo seus corpos darem trancos a cada vez que colidiam, aos poucos aquela dor prazerosa os faziam querer mais e mais, ela tentava ao máximo conter seus gemidos enquanto beijavam-se e ela com suas unhas bem cuidadas arranhava as costas do caçador onde provavelmente ficariam marcas e ele aumentava mais ainda, com força, entrando e saindo dela em movimentos frenéticos, atingindo o ponto dela a cada vez, a fazendo gemer e ele adorava a ouvir. Logo ele deitasse e faz com que ela fique sobre seu corpo e a menor cavalga com uma certa furia sobre ele, mordendo seus lábios enquanto o fazia, e ele fechava os olhos em aprovação enquanto segurava na cintura dela a ajudando com os movimentos. A luxúria e a paixão os consumiam, nada além deles importava agora, eles estavam juntos, sendo um só e seguindo a aqueles ritmos frenéticos.  
Novamente ele assume o controle e indica a ela que fique de bruços sobre a cama, e ela o faz, ele novamente se ajeita em sua entrada e volta a aumentar os movimentos, colidindo em seu corpo, por vezes acariciando a bunda empinada da ruiva. Seus corpos batiam violentamente, e era impossível que eles contivessem seus gemidos, mais um pouco e nenhum dos dois aguentaria mais, e então ele desliza suas mãos pelas costas macias e desnudas da ruiva e coloca seu cabelo para o lado assim beijando sua nuca e logo ele leva sua mão sobre a dela os fazendo entrelaçar os dedos, enquanto ele gasta o resto de sua energia nos movimentos intensos finais, enfim chegando ao ápice junto com ela, desmanchando-se dentro dela enquanto ele diminuia os movimentos até enfim se deitar ao lado dela.  
Por um momento o silêncio caiu sobre eles, porém eles ainda permaneciam de mãos dadas e então ele a trouxe para se deitasse em seu peito e ela o fez, por vezes brincando com suas unhas sobre o pejto dele enquanto ele acariciava suas costas e beijava sua testa.  
-Você me cansou. – Ele sorri e beija o topo da cabeça da ruiva. – Eu nunca esperava por isso. Você é simplesmente incrível. – Ele comenta e não a encara, ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo, ela estava tão feliz quanto ele.  
\- Então deve ter subestimado meus anos de experiência. – Ela se apoia em seu cotovelo e continua a brincar com seus dedos sobre o peito do maior enquanto ela o encarava nos olhos. – Mas eu preciso dizer que você é enorme, assim como eu imaginei. – Ela morde o lábio e logo volta a se deitar ao seu lado.  
-Você ficava imaginando como essa comigo? – Ele pergunta surpreso mas rindo fraco enquanto ele gentilmente coloca uma mexa de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha dela.  
-Claro! Você nunca? – Ela fala irônica e ri beijando o pescoço dele.  
-Talvez. – Ele da de ombros rindo e novamente o silêncio paira sobre eles. – Sabe… As vezes eu penso que me enfeitiçou, por que estou completamente apaixonado. – Ele acaba falando e solta uma risada.  
\- Bem, se eu enfeitiçei, acabei ficando enfeitiçada também. – Ela ri enquanto ele se vira para abraça-la.   
E por assim ficaram, estavam tão felizes, não pensaram nas consequências disso, não que eles se importassem com isso. Eles gostavam um do outro e agora que ambos já sabiam que isso era recíproco eles poderiam ficar juntos, nem sabiam oque eram ou oque seriam, ou como os outros reagiriam, mas eles tinham uma certeza, eles estariam juntos independente do que. Essa era a chance de uma vida normal, sem monstros, sem fugir o tempo todo, sem caças, essa é a vida que Sam queria, e ele pode ter ela com a Rowena, ela está bem com ele, ela gosta das coisas que ele desperta nela, o bem, o amor, ela quer isso por toda sua vida, e mais que tudo ela quer que valha a pena. Era como se desse para imaginar os dois juntos viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo países, cidades, visitando monumentos, galerias de arte, museus, tendo uma vida calma. Enquanto Dean e Castiel provavelmente se mudariam para o litoral junto de Jack, que viria em suas férias iria viajar com os tios. Talvez pela primeira vez e depois de tantos anos todos pudessem ter um final feliz, era oque eles mereciam.   
Tempos depois.  
-Então, eu reuni todos vocês aqui, por que eu e a Rowena temos uma notícia para dar. – Sam abraça Rowena de lado e beija sua cabeça enquanto encara a Dean, Castiel e Jack  
Meses haviam se passado desde que Sam e Rowena haviam decidido que eles eram namorados e que estava na hora de contar a Dean sobre seu caso, mas óbvio que ele riu por já saber de tudo, deixando Sam totalmente sem graça, mas feliz por Dean saber de tudo o tempo todo e nem sequer ter implicado com isso, Dean viu que ele estava mais feliz do que já esteve em sua vida toda e ele ficou feliz por isso. Rowena realmente já é parte da família agora. A vida andou tão tranquila e calma, a vida normal era quase inacreditável, parecia um Rowena. Sam e Rowena haviam recém voltado de uma viajem da Europa e haviam comprado uma casa na cidade para ficarem mais perto e agora aparentemente queriam da uma notícia  
-Nós vamos ter um bebê!- Sam exclama e logo sorri abraçando a Rowena e a levanta do chão a girando no ar antes de a colocar de volta ao chão. Ela sorria tanto quanto ele.  
\- Eu vou ser tio? – Dean pergunta espantado se apoiando ao ombro de Cas e piscando algumas vezes confuso encarando Sam e Rowena.   
\- Na verdade você já é, espera ai. – Sam sai do Bunker e todos se encaram confusos, Rowena permanecia sorrindo, oque deixava a todos mais curiosos, mas brevamente Sam retorna carregando um filhote de cachorro bastante peludo em seus braços que estava tão animado e energético tentando pegar os dedos de Sam. – Conheça o Scooby, exatamente como Scooby Doo. Esse é seu sobrinho. – Sam sorri orgulhoso indo ao lado de Rowena que logo acariciava a bola de pelos. Era um lindo Golden Retriever. Dean permanecia estático, como se “houvesse visto um fantasma", ele estava pálido e por um momento Sam e Rowena riram muito.  
\- Não tem graça isso. – Dean fala em advertência apontando o dedo na direção dos dois. – Não foi nada engraçado.  
\- Claro que foi, deveria ter visto sua cara. – Todos riem por um momento enquanto abrem cervejas para comemorar a vida, eles estavam tendo o melhor momento do mundo, tudo estava dando certo, e nada nem ninguém seria capaz de acabar com a felicidade deles agora.   
Um dos motivos de Sam e Rowena terem adotado o cachorro foi muito nobre. Por um tempo ambos pensaram e relembravam sobre a profecia que a Morte os havia dito, sobre Sam ser quem a mata, isso por um bom tempo deixou o clima estranho entre eles, mas assim que já estavam juntos a tanto tempo, Rowena tomou a escolha de desistir de sua imortalidade e escolheu envelhecer ao lado de Sam, estarem juntos até que chegassem o seu fim, e um cachorro soava perfeito para essa ideia, e convenhamos que Sam sempre quis um cachorro. E agora talvez a profecia fizesse sentido. Sam nunca seria capaz de se quer tocar num fio de cabelo dela, ele nunca a mataria, e talvez realmente ele nunca fosse. Talvez estivesse escrito nas estrelas que agora esse era o destino deles. E ali era exatamente onde eles queriam estar.


End file.
